mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 13 Dec 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 18th Server Downtime 13th December 2013 Updated 18th December I'm 99.9% sure the fault has been fixed. I will be restoring to the backup that was taken about 6 days before the server was initially attacked tomorrow. I'm trying my best for today to get the Christmas event + update + automatic database backup tool completed ready for tomorrow. The compensation event will also begin tomorrow. As for now here is a sneak peak at something new and coming. Updated #2 17th December I believe I should have fixed the fault (fingers crossed), I will be running further tests + working on ensuring it is secure in other locations as well before restoring the actual databases. Server is still temporary until I am sure that the problem is fixed. *Item store is still free. *Perfect awaken-able 300 awakes only while the server is temporary. Still no solid eta on when I will restore the actual databases as today's attack was not foreseen. I'm doing my best to get everything back to running smoothly so everyone can get back to enjoying Mazey Flyff. Updated 17th December The point of breach has been identified, I am currently working on a fix for it. There is no eta on how long it will take to get it working/tested. I can't bring the server back online until it is fixed as the breach is from within the client. Updated 16th December I apologize about not being able to spend as much time as I would of liked over the past few days sorting this issue out. I have had real life commitments over the weekend, I did spend the small amount of time I did have working on it. I now will be focusing on this until it is 100% fixed. I have been through the whole public part of the website searching for the flaw that caused the attacker access to the database. I have updated all connections to be more secure, I also identified a possible few places where it may of occurred. I have removed the staff part of the website entirely so that I can bring the rest of the website back online sooner. This means that for the duration while I check/upgrade the remaining 3000 or so lines of code, staff will only be able to assist through in game methods. The initial attack only deleted the data from one table in the database. I was recovering all the data that was deleted, however the attacker then struck again deleting all the databases. This meant it also deleted any chance on recovering the lost data from the initial attack. What does this mean? This means that I will have to use a back up to restore the characters to. The backup for the particular database was last backed up about 6 days prior to the attack occurring. Any progress since that time will of been lost, compensation events will run once the server gets back to 100%. Once I have upgraded the staff part of the the website to bring it in line with the rest of the website, I will then begin work on a program to run in the background on the server that will back the server up automatically every 6 hours or so. At best guess it will take me a further 1-2 days to finish. In the mean time, the item store is free for players to enjoy temporally. I also want to try get the Christmas event finished that I hope every one enjoys. Once its all done, the actual database will be restored. Original follows About 2:30pm server time the server came under attack in the form of someone finding a fault somewhere although I'm still not 100% sure where, I'm doing my best to figure it out. I have banned 1 person that I believe was responsible for it and another person that was associated with them, receiving items/partaking in this breach. I'm yet to decide whether I should name and shame these people for their actions. As I don't believe I will be able to get this figured out tonight and I have real life commitments over the weekend although I will spend what little time I do get trying to figure it out. As I don't want the players of Mazey Flyff to having to wait for an unknown amount of time to get back to playing I have made the decision to do the following. *Reset the character database back to fresh. (Temporally) I will be attempting to get the character database back to fully how it was (I hope). At the same time I will be attempting to find the fault to fix that also. There isn't any point restoring the actual database until I have figured out how it was done in the first place, do be prepared that this may happen again until I find the fault. *Item Store free until the problem is fixed. This means any item won't have a cost. As I will be restoring the actual database once I have figured it out any items brought from this will be lost then. Red Perin will also be added for this duration so farming isn't required. The time I spend attempting to fix this also eats into the time I would of spent finishing the Christmas Event, I will try my best to get this done at the same time. x.x Any donations will be processed once the server is back up to 100%. Again there is no eta on how long it will take, I've spent the past 7 hours working on it, it could be a few days it could be a week I don't quite know yet. Just know I am doing my best to sort it out. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1786-updated-18th-server-downtime-13th-december-2013